The Alpha's Dancer
by wolfwarrior14
Summary: So what if Bella had a adopted sister that a year younger and she's asian but lived all her life in Forks that was a dancer that was Sam's soul mate and Jake imprints on Bella (set in new moom) what's well had will Monica let herself fall for Sam and not worry so much about Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Monica Sawn: (looks like Monica from school gyrls) was adoped by charlie when she was 15 when her mom died in a car crach known him all her life. her mom and charlie where good friends so it's no wounder he toke her him. she's the same age as Bella, best friends with Eric. loves to sing and dance likes to hang out with Jake and Bella most of the time.

I can't belive Bella has gone MIA. Charlie must be frinking out about it but his keeping his calm with the surch party even Billy and Jacob are here to help find her. I wonder what happened to her wasn't she with her boyfriend Edward I saw them go into the woods but then again his family did leave town...odd. I was getting lost in my Ipod siting next to Jacob when a guy with no shirt came out of the woods with a nocked out Bella. "Bella is she ok" I asked the guy being the frist to get to them ripping out my headphones form my ears.

I looked up into the guys eyes and he looked back into mine and for a moment it was just us. It felt like I was walking on clouds or something. Charlie came over and the guy said "she's al'right". "I'll take her thanks Sam" Charlie said taking Bella from him so his name was Sam. "Monica call Renée and tell her we found Bella" Charlie told me and I nodded at him "Thanks for finding my sister" I told Sam before going into the house. I called Bella's mom and she was happy to know that Bella was fine but the thing is I don't think she will be for some time. That's what brock my heart the most too.

4 months of Bella scraming in her sleep and of her walking around like a zombie.I have to sleep with my headphones on playing music and her screms still get though. I wish I can help her but Charlie may be right in sending her to florida with her mom I'll miss her. That is _if_ she goes with her being 18 and all. Sam never leaves my head he's in my dreams too and I don't know what to do about that but right now Bella needs help so I'll have to put that on the back burner for now. So when I got out the house this moring to find Bella telling Charlie that she , Jessica and I going shopping tomawor witch was a shocker for sure. But hey I love to shop and Jissca and I are close friends to so yay to that to but Bella hates shopping so I think she's liying to him but I keep my mouth shut. Maybe she realy does need a girl night and to tell you the truth I could use one too.

Once we got to school I said "so girls night thanks for telling me" she just gave me a look "ok I know I know but I don't want to go" she told me and I put my hand on her shoulder "Neather do I but Bella you need to heal and this isn't the way" I told her. She nodded at me " Then what do I do?" she asked. "Have the girls night duh and try to move on I'm here for you ,you know" I told her. "you the best sister in the world" she said "Oh I know belive me I know" after I said that we both laughed.

The next night before girls night:

I was singing and danceing around my room to: _**School Gyrls- Something About Him **_trying to get Sam out of my head and it was not working.

_**I don't know the first thing about love  
Haven't really reached that chapter yet  
But it's all the little things that he does  
I'm about to fall, no safety net  
Somebody catch me, losing my breath here  
He's got a little spell worked up on me  
Baby, I'm falling, Mandy don't call him  
They're telling me, but there's**_

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

Maybe cause he looks so innocent  
I just wanna mess him up a bit  
They know that I'm all wrapped up in it  
Even if I tried, I couldn't quit  
Everyone's watching, gotta use caution  
People wanna chat so aimlessly  
Whenever we're talking, I'm getting  
Lost in everything, but there's

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

Let me tell you something quick about him. All these other girls say there's something slick about him (why?).  
Cause his swag's on a hundred and climbing and he got me in this mic booth rhyming.

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

I haerd clapping from my bedroom door when I was done singing and dancing to the song and saw Bella. "wow your good" she said I smiled at her knowing she hates music now that Edwards gone. "thanks I try " I told her. "will it's time to go" she told me and I nodded walking out my room closing the door behind me. So Bella had us sit though a zombie movie ewww. So as we walk out the movies Jess was talking about Mick and I keep on telling her he's not worth it at the same time I'm thinking ofSam. Why can't I get him out of my head!?.Anyways some biker guys keep givivg us cat call snd Bella was all "I think I know thous guys" I was like what?. Jessica told her "well they seem great can we go now". "Yea come on Bell's lets get something to eat" I added.

"I'm just going to see something" Bella told us walking over to the biker guys "what is wrong with her?" Jessica asked "Well she uh she uh girl you know I have no clue" I told her as Bella got on the back of the motercycle. "She crazy" was all I said and Jess nodded with me. So after giving me a heart atck Bella came back geting off the bick. I was letting Jessacia handle this one I had no word to say to her right now. Once we got home though Bella told me not to tell Charlie about what happened as if I want to die. I went out to the back porch and sat on the porch swing with Sam back in my head I put my headphones on trying to get him off my mind but theres something about him that I can't get him out of my head.

It's like he toke half of me with him the night he found Bella. From the conner of my eye I was something moving in the wood and out came Sam with no shirt does he even own one? "I uh wanted to see how everything was going with you guys after what happened with Bella" I patted a set next to me and he sat down "It toke you 4 months to do that...just joking" I told him. "she's getting there I hope not the same Bella she used to be" I added. "what about you how are you taking things?" he asked me. No one asked me that and it toke me back for a moment "it's not about me I'm fine it's Bella that needs help" I said.

"yea but it must be haerd on you to see her like that" he said will Bella is not the reson he came but why did he come anyway not that I'm complaning or anything. "As long as I have my Ipod I'm good to go" I told him he just looked at me "I love to dance and sing but just for fun" I told him and he nodded.

I ended up telling him about girls night and he seemed mad at Bella for what I don't know. We talked for what seemed like hours and I like it this feeling I get when I'm around him. "I better go it's geting late see you later" he said "same time tomawor?" I joked but I don't think he toke it as one. Sam smiled big and said "yea sure same time tomawor" then he ran back into the woods and I just stayed outside for a little bit longer. what just happened?. By the time I got to my room Bella began to scram I sighed maybe some tea might help her. That's what my mom did with me when I had a bad dream... man I miss her.

Charlie's graet and all but nothing can stop the pain of losing her. It has gotten better but it's still there but I have to push forward the way she sould have wanted. So I went to the kitchen and made her some tea. When I got to her room she was still scraming moving around in her bed with her hands cluched in fits with her sheets I sat the cup down and woke her up "have some tea it might help" I told her once she woke up she nodded at me.

"thanks Monica" she told me and I nodded at her saying "any time". We didn't talk as she drank her tea "want to go the the junck yeard tomawor?" she asked out of no where "what?" was all I could say. "I have an idea so you up for it" she said. "no" I told her. This girl has gone off the deep end for sure. "just come with me plase Mo" she said "ok fin only cause you said plase" I told her with a little laugh. She smiled at me and I went to bed. I was going to have a long day in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

So we did go to the junck yeard to get scrap melt ok so to Bella she save two bikes but to me it was just junk. She wants to see if Jacob would help her ok us (she draged me into this) fix them up but there is no way I'm geting on one not on her life. "what are you going to do if he says no?" I asked her. "I don't know" she said driving up to Jacob's house.I rooled my eyes great plan B. Once we got there Jacob came out from his gargea runing up to Bella "Bella where the hell have you been loca" he told her hugging her.

"Aww Jacob love you too" I told him and he spun me around "I missed you too" he said and I smiled. "we got you something it's a little crazy" Bella said taking of the tarp that as on the bikes. "sracp metal you shouldn't have" Jake said making me laugh. Then Bella went on to tell him about her plan and he was in. Now if only talking my teachers into no homework was that easy.

It's been a fun cuple of days with Jake and Bella fixing the bikes Jake doing all the work Bella handing him tools and stuff me chillig in the background doing whatever I can do to help that and show them the dance rutens I've been laerning in dance class. Sam comes by every night to have our mightnigh talks but it seens like all he wants to talk about it what Bella and I do with Jake and how he's been acting and I'm starting to not like our talk so much but I like being with him. Anyways I didn't feel like danceing today odd I know so Bella truned off the music wich got her a "that's a good song you dont' like it?" from Jake. "I don't like music any more" Bella told him. I hate it how Edward messed her up so bad. I can tell Jake's helping her move on with her life but the scraming still goes on at night.

I out one earphone in my ear and played music. When these two guys walk into the graae. " Bella ,Monica this is Quil and Embry guys Minica ans Bella" Jake introded us "I'm Quil Altarea" the one with short hair said looking over at Bella. Aww how cute he has a cruch in her off the bat. Embry sat next to me as Jake and Quil began to wresl on the fooler. It was fun having Jake's friends around made thing alot more fun let me tell you.

Bella's been getting better the scraming isn't everyday now. She's almost back to her old self and that has alot to do with Jake I say they should date. We all know how much he likes her and she likes him to she just doesn't know it yet but with the coming days who knows for Sam I'm starting to really like him, his nice and sweet with me not like the guys at school. Our talks aren't so much on Jake any more but he does still ask question about him and I don't anwer the way he wants me to because Jake's my freind and it doesn't seem right to tell any one about him or his life.

Any ways right now Jake Bella and I (ok so mostly them...ok so only them) are going to test out te bicks. We got to a good spot next to a big clif where Sam and what looked to be his friends clif divivng off the top of the clif."their clif diving Bella it's a tottle rush most of us dive from furhter down we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples" Jake told Bella as she almost freack when one of them was pushed off playing around ofcorse.

The way Jake said that made me wonder about Sam and if he was the sweet guy I see every night. "you have some kind of beef with them or something" Bella said I can't belive she just used the word beef like that, that's so not bella but a cool change. "I don't know they just think they run this place Embry used to call them hall monitors on stariodes now look at him" Jake told us "no way that's Embry" I said finly able to speek. "what happned to him?" Bella asked.

"He missed some school now all of a sudden he stared to fallow Sam around like a little puppy same thing happened to Paul and Jared Sam keeps giving me this look like he's waitng for me or something it's kind stating to freack me out" after hearing what Jake said I knew what I had to do and it hurts to even think about it but Sam's not who I thought he was he was just using me to get infro on Jake. "you shuold just avod him" Bella told Jake "I do" Jake told her back then they got the bikes out. "Hey guys I'm going to go for a walk tell me how it goes ok" I told them for two resons one: the most important one being that they get alone time and two: I need to talk to Sam.

So when I found him on his own with out his friends it toke a lot off my shoulders to tell you the truth I don't know if I could do this. I toke a deep breath "Sam" I called out and he truned around right away . so theres no way to trun back now. "Monica hey what are you doing here not that I'm complaining" he said happly and his smile fell when he was the look on my face. "what's wrong?" he asked coming closer to me and I toke a step back my heart breacking at the same time "you Sam your just using me to get info about Jake not like you got any but still" I said " No Mo it's not like that at all" Sam said taking a step closer and I toke a step back looking away from him.

"yes it is just do us both a favor andact like I don't exist ok" I said truning around but said "bye Sam" with that I walked away from him. "No Mo plase don't go please I need you" Sam pleaded with me spinning me around to see him. He held onto my amr tears going down his face like he was dying, it was killing me I almsot gave in...almost. "No Sam you don't need me you got Embry JAke's best frined ask him not me away more" with that he let me go like his life was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: soo sorry that it's a short chaper

I don't know what hurts more knowing he was using me or thr pain I saw in his face. I put my headphones on and played School Gyrls - I'm Not Just A Girl . I didn''t sing along not really in the mood for it as I walk back to Jake and Bella.

_**Don't expect me to fall in your category  
Or match up to the story  
Of a typical young lady  
That just ain't me, no  
I've erased a web outside your circle  
Made my own decisions  
Not caring about collisions  
Though people tried to change me**_

They show me the mall  
They say come fit in  
They say here's your box, come get in  
They like to fit me in this world  
But they failed to remember

I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm no longer carrying it out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl

Don't get mad cause I beat you at your own game  
And I made my own rules to play  
And I did it with style and grace, your face yeah  
No one wants to bash it up and listen  
I was made a little different  
And I know you see the difference  
You was tripping

Don't show me a mole  
Then say come fit in  
Don't say here's your box  
Come get in  
You like to fit me in you world  
But you failed to remember

I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm no longer carrying it out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl

I've got life to do, I'll go get it  
I may drive away about my business  
I am not afraid, I am fearless  
Please don't walk away, you should hear this  
I may stumble, I may fall  
Will I give up? Not at all

I'm not just a girl  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm much more than that  
I'm a leader and a fighter  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm bigger than that  
I'm stronger and I'm wiser  
I'm not just a girl  
I'm no longer carrying it out  
The world will hear me out  
I'll strive and fight  
Until they discover  
I'm not just a girl  


__By the time I got back to them they tol me that Bella ened up with a cute on her girl one day just one ay with out her getting hurt that's all I ask for is that realy to much to ask for?!. "Hey how about we all go to the moives I'll see if I can get some friends to come" Bella and Jake said "yea that be fun" I just nodded. there's no way I'm going to let this heart ack take over my life I'll get over it soon... I hope. "yea I'm in to just no getting onto radom person's motercycle" I told her making both of them laugh witch made me smile. I felt eyes on me so I looked behind me into the woods but no one was there odd.

"ok guys I got to get to dance class so yea" I told them as they put the bicks in the trunk of Bella's truck ok so Jake did all the work. I was the first in the truck just looking at my Ipod not thinking of nonthing for once just keep playing School Gyrls - I'm Not Just A Girl in my ipod just feels like the right song for my mood right now. Jake and Bella both got into the truck and I put my A game face on. Jake and Bella talked about what movie to wach as I got lost in my music.

Once at dance class all I could think of was Sam and his pained face. It killes me and I don't even know why after all he did us me right? duh he did what's wrong with me I need to get my head in the game. "ok class that's it for today" said our teacher. Two of my best freinds came up to me one being Jessica and the other being Amy. "Ms. J worked us haer today did't she" Jass said and we noed at her. Jassica saw Mick walking pass the door and went after him. I toke this time to tell Amy what happened today at the rez.

She hugged me saying "oh you poor thing he seemed like the right guy for you" I nodded ar her near tears "me too"

School:Luncg time

Eric was trying toget me to tell him what's wrong. Am I that good at hinding my feeling that only my best best frien new something was worng? Bella was talking to our friens about the movie night thing. I had my head on the table "you gonna tell me what's wrong or just let it kill you on the inside?" Eric aske as his girlfriend Anegla looked over at us eyeing me. She never realy liked me bing her botfriends best friend ever. "Tell you later k but not now" I tol him an he nodded rubing my back making me feel a little better but not all that much.

So I tol him everything as we walke to our lockers at the end of the day. He didn't say much about it really just that it sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

three days after the movies:

Jakes been sick with mano and won't answer Bella's calls. I don't think much of Sam or at lest I try not to but he's all ways in my dreams at night. "we're going to see Jake" Bella said after Charlie and Herry left to go fishing. "what his sick Bella are you crazy" I told her but she just got her car-keys and I went after her and got in. We saw Jake outside in the pooring rain. Mano my ass the lier. Bella got out the truck. Yea I'm going to let her take this one on her own no need for the both of us to get wet and sick.

I could see Sam and his friends at the eage of the woods. Sam even looked at me making me want to run into his arms. I don't even know why I'm feeling this way it's not like we ever went out or anything like that. I could feel the tears wanting to fall and I don't understand why. I know I'm in love with him but I don't even know him is that even possible or am I going crazy. Bella came back with a smile on her face. "Jake's going to explain everything to me, I think I'm in love with him" she said. "about time you got it in your head that you love him" I told her with a small smile.

"Oh and him and Sam are coming over tonigh to talk to us" She added as if it was nothing oh how wrong could my sister be. I didn't let it show that I didn't want Sam there but maybe it'll help me with some closure. What the hell am I talking about we never dated how many times must I tell myself that UGH! Once we got home I went right to my room and just shut the world out letting the music take over me so I could relax. I played TeaYang's song Wedding dress

_**Some say it ain't over till it's over  
But I guess it's really over now  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen...**_

Can't believe what's goin' on  
Gotta keep my cool, be calm  
When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control  
All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't  
hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no."  
I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how  
can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out  
Just makes me feel that what we had was real  
Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)

***chorus 1  
Baby!  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down  
Cause you should be my Lady!  
Now that we're apart love will show how  
Life carries on...

I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)

I was never perfect no ~  
But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable  
What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable  
You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible  
Just know I'm here for you  
All clear for you from night to sun  
God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush  
It makes me feel that what we have is real  
It could never be too late

***chorus  
Baby!  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down  
Cause you should be my Lady!  
Now that we're apart love will show how  
Life carries on...

I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)

Baby girl you won't regret  
Come along just take my hand  
Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful  
This happy hope that we spread, love and see  
It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh~) (? can't hear clearly on this section)

I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
Never let go... never let go  


There was a knook on my door but I didn't feel like getting up or anwering from my bed so not in the mood for anyone right I just stayed in bed trunded up my Ipod so I couldn't hear the knooking or the person doing the knooking. I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep or relaxs and it worked. I was half asleep when I felt myself being picked up and put over someones shoulder I snapped my eyes open to see it was Jake. "WHAT THE HELL JACOB" I yelled at him then added "I was sleeping". "well now your not you have to talk to Sam" Jake said that traitor how could he. Here I was protecting him and he feeds me to the wolves that bastard .!

"What if I say no" I told him as he sat me down outside where Sam and I had our talks. I haven't been back here sence our last talk. "see you do want to talk to him it writen all over your face he's not the guy I thought he was let him talk to you" Jake said and I nodded my head best to get this over with. "just stay clam and have an open mind on things" Jake said just as Sam came out of the wood. 'Please let Jake be right' I found myself saying in my head.

I felt the tears form in my eyes just looking at how bad he looks. It looks like he hasn't sleep in forever like his heart has beem ripped out of him. All I wanted to do was run into his arm, for a momnet i forgot why I was upset with him when "Jake come inside let them be alone" Bella said though the back door. It all came craching back down to earth. I looked at Jacob asking him not to go with my eyes.

He just shrugged me a sorry and walked into the house what a wimp, the little puppy going back to his master Bella. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the porch swing with my knees close to my chest. Sam came and sat down next to me so close that there was no space between us. We gazed into each others eyes and the tears came down my face and he whiped them away.

"I never meant to hurt you I asked about Jacob to keep you safe and to see how faer or close he was to phasing." I just looked at him and he toke a breath. 'Keep an open mind Monica' I kep telling myslef. "certain people in our tribe have the lucky jean we phase into wolves we're shapshifters werewolves to protect our people and the people of Forcks form the cold ones vampires I know this sounds crazy but let me show you close your eyes" ok this guy is beyond crazy if he thinks I'm going to close my eyes and even crazyer for thinking I'd belive him. So against my better judgement way against it I closed my eyes. I felt him get up from the swing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooooo sorry this came out really late and that it's short but I just got my laptop back toay from getting fixed hope you like it tell me what you think some ideas maybe

Then I could hear him takeing off his clothes what the hell ! then a ripping sound came after that then nothing. So I opened my eyes to see a horse sized black wolf looking at me. Me being the animla lover I am had to walked over to this wolf like some crazy person think oh the wolf wont hurt me I'm it's friend and they end up died. This was not like that this was different somehow I got closer to the wolf only to see that the wolf had Sam's eyes.

Sam's amazing brown eyes looked at me as if unsure of what to do. "Sam?" was all I could say thinking I'm going crazy thinking this is Sam tthat and talking to a wolf that can eat me. The wolf nodded it's head with a smal smile on it's face when I hugged him.

If being crazy meant that I could have Sam back in my life then so be it. I didn't want to let him go now that I have him here in my arms. "Change back then go to my room you got alot more expleaning to do...lots more" I told him walking in the the house only to see Jake and Bella making out...ewww need I say more? I went up to my room waitting for Sam to come up. I looked up at him form my bed then asked "what is it with you and not wareing any shirts?".

He sat down at the foot of the bed then looked around my room I knew what he was thinking what kind of asian am I "I'm Korean now back to you" I told him he nodded then said "As a wolf we hve a temp of 180 so to keep comfortable no shirt unless we have to" he told me. Making me noed at him "so you gonna Fill me in on everything or what?" I asked him.

He just looked at me for a momnet befor saying "yea I should uh" making me nod once more. "I'll tell you everything you want to know at the bonfire tomarow if that's ok with you" he told me. "yea sure what time is it?" I ask him. "It will be at 9" he told me and my heart fell to my stomach.

"I can't go I have a dance contse balt thing at 9" I told him saddly he nodded then said something that shocked me. "Then I'll go with you and maybe we could make it back befor it's over" Sam smiled at me and I retuned it "yea that be nice" I told him. "I thought you said you danced for fun" he said getting comfortable on my bed. "well yea thats part o the fun part" I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SOOO sorry this came out really late and that it's so short have ant idea hit me up would love to read then and or use them to you guys rock

We didn't talk after that, he just looke around my room and this this kind of quiet I don't likeso I asked him "want to wacth a moive?". "sure" he said as I got off my bed and picked out Step Up 3D what can I say love this movie. So I put it in and laid down next to him. Somehow we ended up snuggled up together halfway through the movie. Soon I fell asleep on him at the end of the movie and I felt safe in his arms safer then I felt in a long time now.

I woke up to my phone going off thinking it was my alrm clook. So I was trying to hit it to stop it but I was hitting something worm and soft but hard at the same time. "what did I do now?" I opened my eyes to see Sam laughing hold up my phone looked at the caller ID and seemed pissed off. "who the hell is Eric?" he asked me shaking.

Placing my hand on his chest calmly saying "he's just my friend ok so his my best friend what's wrong?". I toke my phone out of his hand and ansowred "Hey Eric can I call you back?" I asked "yea sure laterz" he told me "yea laterz" I told him and hung up. I looked him in the eyes and said "what's going on with you". Sam shock his head saying " I'll tell you later at the bonfire" I wounder if he's going to be sayimg that alot tonight.

Next day:

I wake up to the light from out side sepping though the window. I snuggled up to my pillow but for some reason. It was hot andd felt like sink...wait what? I opened my eyes and saw Sam asleep with my head on his chest. That's when the events from last night came rushing back to me. Todays going to be a long day that's for sure. He sure did look handsome sleeping. I was about to get out of bed when he pulled me closer to him I rolle my eyes. "Sam I have to get ready for I have to get ready for practice " at this piont I knew he wasn't asleep. "Will _Eric_ be there?" he said Eric's name like it was the plag or something what is up with him. "Yea he handles the muise" I told him why is he acting this way? "I'll go with you" Sam said like his howl world depened on it or something.


End file.
